poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Dialga Vs. Palkia Vs. Darkrai/Thinking to stop the feud/Finding the Oracion Disc
This is when Dialga, Palkia, and Darkrai fight, and the heroes are trying to stop the fight, and find the oracion disc in Team Robot In Pokemon The Rise Of Darkrai. (Dialga fires Draco Meteor on Palkia. Darkrai fires Dark Pulse to stop the attack and save the tower as the heroes arrived they see the town is slowly disintegrating) Ash Ketchum: Check it out, guys! Rigby: Dude, I'm freaking out! Mordecai: (Confused) Dude! What the heck is going on?! Dawn: What's happening? Sora Takenouchi: I don't know. Tonio: It’s the town's perimeter wall. It's begun to coIIapse! Gibson: What?! (Everyone are panicking and running from the fight) Tonio: If we don't act. Everything will disappear into another dimension! (We cut to Team Rocket and the villains running away from dissolving the town) Team Rocket and the villians: This kind of blasting off we don't need! (The whole town begins to slowly disintergrating) Palmon: This is awful! Biyomon: We have to stop them! Tonio: But, what can I do? (Flashback starts, As Tonio reads the book) Tonio: It turns out that the nightmare told me just what I needed to do. For the future, I needed to leave Oracion for the world. (Flashback ends) Tonio: But it didn't say what Oracion could be. Alice: Oracion? Tonio: Alice, you've heard of it? Alice: Yes. (Shows the picture) Oracion is the name of the song my grandmother taught me to play on the leaf whistle. Tonio: That's it! Godey foretold the disaster threatening the future and left Oracion for us. Alice: The sound disks? Tonio: (Nods) Oracion, the song with the power to soothe the fiercest rage. (Later the heroes went inside to the Time Space Tower Hall) Antauri: '''Can you where's the song of Oracion is? '''Tonio: '''There's no song named Oracion in the research lab. But, it might be -- here! (Everyone sees a lot of discs) '''Eddy: There's a lot of stupid disks! Ash Ketchum: But which one is Oracion? Dawn: There are so many. Jinmay: '''We can't seem to find one. (Alice closes her eyes starting to remember as the music of Oracion was played as the flashback starts we see young Alice was sitting next to an old Alicia playing the Oracion) '''Alicia: It's called Oracion. Alice: Oracion? Alicia: That's right, it means "Prayer." My mother taught it to me a great many years ago. Promise me you'll always remember it. Alice: Sure. (Flashback ends) Alice: Oracion means prayer. (Shows the picture) Remember. (She backs away to see the same symbol that was on her picture and indeed it is, Oracion) That's it. Chiro: You found it? Alice: Yes. (Ash and Tonio moves the wheel to get the Oracion as Ash grabs it) Ash Ketchum: Got it. Tonio: Let's hurry to the space-time towers! '''All the Heroes: '''Right. '''Jinmay: '''I'll go with Chiro. '''Takato Matsuki: '''Right, be careful. '''Jinmay: '''I will, Hyperforce go! (She turns into the Pretty Hero form) '''Alice: '''Chimchar, let's go! (She sends out Chimchar)Category:Scenes Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts